1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer tools for managing computer systems, and more specifically relates to an application runtime expert for management of software deployed on multiple computer systems.
2. Background Art
Computer software applications are becoming increasingly complex. An application may be installed on many computer systems and different computer platforms but differences in the install and configuration of the software and the runtime environment details may lead to software errors, management, and runtime problems. Configuring and maintaining application software installed on multiple computer systems is thus becoming increasingly complex and expensive. Each application has many configuration and environment details that must be setup to insure the application will execute properly. System administrators need to be able to verify that the installation and configuration of applications are correct to insure proper execution and to trouble shoot errors. In addition, software vendors need a way to quickly and accurately verify their software product install is correct and that the environment in which the software runs is as expected for their software product.
Prior art software tools have been developed to allow an administrator, software vendor, or user to ascertain the health of a computer system. These tools are used to check application configuration and operating system environment details for an application deployment on a computer system. The details checked are limited to those originally coded in the health tool. Thus the prior art tools are typically limited to checking the operating system environment of a single system against a set of pre-programmed, non-configurable parameters.